Reboot
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: Despite being an AI personality built inside of a computer program, I know that Tron has a heart; he has a human soul, and that makes him special. It’s strange, because I never thought I could miss someone as much as I miss him. :: TronXSora oneshot.


**A/N: My friend, KyoxSakiFan (man, do I mention her a lot in my author's notes), got me into this pairing all because of that special "goodbye" scene where Tron gives Sora a 'little' hug. And then, seconds later, when Sora 'tickles' Tron on the keyboard. Yeah, that's the reason for this fanfic: her enjoyment, as well as my own. Plus, there's practically no fanfiction for this pairing, which sucks, 'cause she and I think that there damn well should be. So we've made some of our own, huhuhu~**

**Note: This is in Sora's POV, and he's about seventeen years old now; he even says so, LOL.**

**

* * *

**

There are rare moments when I reflect on the worlds I've visited and compare them to my somewhat peaceful life here on the Islands and I find myself missing the adventures I embarked on and the friends I've made. I mean, sure, there were a few small missions here and there given to Kairi, Riku and I from the King, but the three of us became the new Trinity factor, so I haven't been able to see Goofy or Donald or even Chip and Dale in a long while. It's sad, too, because when we went on these missions, they weren't to other worlds; they were only to Disney Castle and Radiant Garden (which is Kairi's favorite place to visit, since she's originally from there).

I have keyblades from just about every world to help me remember them by, but it's not enough. I long to meet some of those people again, and long to be like them as well; like when I travel to the Pride Lands, I become a lion thanks to my magical clothing, and so on. It isn't fair that I can't be where I want to when I want to. I should have more freedom, shouldn't I? I'm seventeen years old, and on the Islands, that's practically an adult! So why can't I visit those places one more time? It's not like my parents will notice.

Hell, they hardly said a word to me after I returned home from being gone for over two years, thanks to all the traveling (and sleeping, thanks to Naminé, although I still can't remember why we needed to thank her like Jiminy's journal said to do) I did between ages twelve and fourteen. It's as if they don't _care_ what happens to me, so long as I don't get myself killed or my heart stolen. Technically, the latter already occurred, but they don't need to know that. Still, it frustrates me that they seem to care so little about how long I've been gone and what I've been doing. But maybe they've known all along that I was some sort of "chosen one" that had to save the world twice over. If so, then that explains why my parents are so forgiving.

Whatever the reason for their nonchalance about my actions, the fact remains that I need to _get out of here._ I need to explore more worlds or at least re-visit ones that I've been to that are still 'connected by paths of which I may travel' like Master Yen Sid talked about. But I don't want to drag Riku or Kairi with me; as much as I love them, my heart is telling me to do this alone. I've burdened them enough, and I would rather not have them get lost; I know my way around the worlds better than they do, and I want to be able to come back home with both of them safe and sound where I left them. Besides, I won't be gone too long; maybe a month at most. With the Gummi ship I have at my disposal (a gift from King Mickey), it could take two weeks, depending on where I go.

I think I'll go see Captain Jack Sparrow and see what he's up to, and if he needs any help with some undead pirates again. I love playing pirate, even if they can't be trusted.

Or maybe I'll see if Belle and Beast broke the spell yet; they should have by now.

Maybe I'll even check up on Mulan and Shang; I'm sure they're married after all these years.

But the one person whose lack of presence that is bothering the most would have to be Tron. Of all the people I've come into contact with, he was so… _different._

Despite being an Artificial Intelligence personality built inside of a computer program, I know that Tron has a heart. There's no doubt about it; he has a human soul, and that makes him special. It's strange, because I never thought I could miss someone from another world as much as I miss him.

Tron doesn't understand human ("users," as he calls them) habits, and he doesn't always have the answers, but it's these things about him that make him all the more interesting to me. So, I've come to a decision: I going to go away for a while, and the first place I'm going to go away to will be Space Paranoids in Radiant Garden.

The funny thing is, as I decide this and begin to pack up some clothes and supplies in my bedroom, Kairi appears on my windowsill. "Hiya, Sora," she greets as she hops in through the open window. "What are you up to?"

"Kairi," I say slowly, "I'm going on a little trip."

"Uh-oh, is there trouble afoot?" she says half-jokingly, half-serious.

I sigh. "No, although that would probably be more fun." She knows how bored I've been. I miss the adrenaline rush, although I don't miss the pressure of having to save the world and blahblahblah.

"So where are you going, then?" she asks, and she cocks her head cutely to the side. "Can Riku and I come with you?"

"No," I say for a second time, but my tone is gentle. "I just miss all the friends I made in other worlds. I told them I would visit, but I haven't since before Donald, Goofy and I went to The World That Never Was," I state casually. "So I'm just going to travel around in the Gummi ship for a little while, popping in on some of my allies, and since they're people you and Riku don't know very well, I thought I'd go alone. I should be back within a month or less."

"Oh, okay," Kairi shrugs. "That's fine. It actually gives me time to spend with Riku; I feel like he's a lot closer to you than he is to me, and that bothers me," she pouts. She crosses her arms. "I mean, while you were away, Naminé got to know Riku better than I have, in some ways! How is _that _fair?"

I chuckle at her indignant pose. "It isn't fair," I agree. I pat down the contents of my bag and zip it shut. It collapses on my shoulder as I haul its weight onto my back by the strap. "Have a good time with Riku; but don't let him get you into any trouble."

She grins. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She walks over to me and gives me a short hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Be safe, Sora," she says, "And watch out for Heartless."

I nod wholeheartedly and flash her one of my brilliant smiles. "Believe me, I will be." And as she exits through my window, I head into the hallway and leave a note for my parents before loading into the Gummi ship.

xXx

The trip to Radiant Garden is anything but smooth. There is a ton of junk between the worlds, now that the peace is wearing thin. There are no major enemies, thank goodness, but there are more Nobodies around than there used to be, and the Heartless count fluctuates between minimal and insane. Right now, it's minimal, but the Nobodies are bothersome; they keep trying to attack my Gummi ship, and I'm forced to gun them down with lasers.

When I make it to Radiant Garden, everything is almost exactly like how it was when Kairi was born here; in the last two and a half years, the Restoration Committee has made good use of rebuilding and replanting to replenish the world it once was. It doesn't at all resemble the Hollow Bastion that I remember it to be. Everything is softer and more… sparkly. There are flowers and bushes and trees scattered everywhere, much of the metal and brick disposed of. There are still a couple Heartless around, but the defense system seems to be working wonders for keeping the Heartless in check.

I check in with Merlin, Cid, Yuffie and Aerith at Merlin's house before stopping to see Cloud and Leon when I come across them at separate places in town. Leon seems to be doing well enough, and after talking with him I get an ice cream from Scrooge and buy a few supplies from his three nephews. I head over to the Postern and make sure I'm not followed as I wander the halls toward Ansem's old study. I get lost in the hallways only once until I make it to the circular room with the hidden passage inside of it.

When I gaze down the edge of the railing outside of the computer room at the glowing containers and wires below, I suddenly hear a voice requesting to know who has entered the study. I grin as soon as I recognize the voice.

Stepping into the central computer system's base of operations, I step over to the keyboard and wave at the icon of a familiar face in the corner. "Hey, Tron. Long time no see," I say to him.

"Sora!" he exclaims, and a smile breaks out on his digital lips. "It is good to see you as well. Welcome," he adds out of formality.

I gesture to the console. "Mind beaming me to the I/O Tower so that we can talk in person?" I know that this is where he's transmitting from; it says so on the computer screen. "I just wanted to stop by and see how everything is going for you, and Radiant Garden in general."

"All is perfectly well, although…" he drifts off in thought for a moment. "Here, let me show you," he decides. "Take a step back, please."

I step back and close my eyes. Within seconds I feel a wave of electricity course throughout my body as I'm transformed from a human into a database life form. It is probably the most bizarre experience I have ever – and will ever – have, but it's not unpleasant.

When I reopen my eyelids, I'm peering out from under a bulky helmet at a neon-glowing world. Not much has changed in color, but the basic design of things has been altered. "Looks like someone made some upgrades," I murmur to myself as I step away from the transporting pad and towards the other figure in the room.

Tron turns around to face me, his silver face smiling softly. "Hello again," he says. This time, I'm not unprepared when Tron opens his arms to take me into them, his hands clasping together behind my back. I smile faintly, warmed by the action, since it is one I haven't felt in a long time from anyone. I return the greeting by lifting my hands to the taller man's back, patting twice. When Tron releases me, he spreads his arms to gesture to the world around him. "Different, isn't it?"

"Very," I agree as I take a look around and pretend not to feel changed by the small embrace we just shared. "Everything is so much more… open." And it's true; the ceiling is higher, the walls farther apart and there are streams of data in numerical code flying in the veins of light overhead. It's a bit dizzying, but nice and airy.

Tron lets out a short laugh. "I know. It was difficult to get used to at first, when my User chose to upgrade the system with new software and an additional hard drive, but the add-ons have greatly assisted me, and for that I am grateful."

I hardly understand half of the technological mumbo-jumbo that he's ranting about, but I at least know that he's happy about the changes. So I'm happy about them, too, even if it means I might not have a light cycle to ride around on or anything. Because who knows what else has changed around here, transportation included? "That's good," I say, and Tron paces over to me and signals for me to follow him out of the Tower.

I shrug and tag along behind him, noting idly that his body design is a bit different; the pattern of shimmering blue on his blue-silver body is more modernized, with lower boots and more form-fitting clothes, if one could call his patterned appearance attire. I don't hesitate in thinking that it looks good on him. And glancing down at myself, I note that my own clothes are changed a little as well, but not by much. There's simply a bit less vibrant blue in the design and more metallic silver, since my clothes have gotten less flamboyantly decorated since I was last here.

Tron leads me out to a tower I've never seen before, and along the way, electronic-looking Heartless pop up. "You see, Sora, this is the problem I was referring to," he frowns. "Every time I come here to work, they appear in large numbers and won't allow me to debug the system of a virus."

With a blue-white light, the Photon Debugger keyblade morphs itself into my hands, and I swing it over my shoulder. "No sweat, Tron; I can handle this. I'm a lot stronger since I was last here. These Heartless are nothing. I can get you into that tower in a minute flat."

He grins. "Somehow, I don't doubt that." He gets into a fighting pose, his knees bent and his arms poised in front of him. "But I would like to help you. I'm not much of a fighter on my own any longer, but as a team, I'm sure that we can take them."

I smile and nod, and together, we charge the horde of Heartless. I'm glad that there are never any Nobodies in Space Paranoids; heaven knows what a disaster that would be. Electrically charged shells? They slink around and move quickly enough without a technological boost, and I shudder to imagine how they would fight with one!

It feels exhilarating to perform our old conjoined move (Setup and all the rest following it), but a new option presents itself: something Tron calls the CDC maneuver, which stands for, 'Corrupt Data Clearance.' It's a move that involves blasting the Heartless with a firewall-based ray, and then cleaning up the destroyed data they left in their wake with some sort of machine that wipes down the machinery around us with a strange light, and makes it whole again. It's interesting, and admittedly, a lot of fun. I laugh as we spin in a circle, firing at the remainder of the Heartless in one final sweep.

Once we're finished, Tron seems excited. "Excellent! Now I can fix the virus that has been disrupting the system." He glances over at me, a kind spark in his electric blue eyes. "Thank you, Sora."

I scratch my cheek in slight embarrassment. "Uh, it's no big deal. Getting rid of Heartless is my specialty," I say as I return my keyblade to wherever it is that it comes from (I like to think that it comes from the strength and light in my heart). I lace my fingers behind my head as I walk beside Tron towards the entrance to the tower yet unnamed to me. "So, what has this virus been doing to the system, anyway?" I want to know.

I look up at Tron, who's focused on the path ahead. His metallic brows are furrowed, and his mouth is in a hard, straight line. "It has been crashing the computer every time my User has attempted to open a file regarding Kingdom Hearts. He has been curious about it as of late, claiming that you didn't quite finish the job, Sora."

"Is Leon your User?" I think he is, since he's the one who comes here most often.

Tron nods. "That is correct," he states. "User Leon has been the one searching for the files. And he has been asking for my help in locating and opening them, but every time I try, the virus fries me, causing the computer to shut down. I lose a little bit of my memory each time this occurs." He sighs. "It has become more and more difficult to keep track of the amount of memory I have left. Pretty soon, my memory circuit will be lost entirely, and I will have to reboot."

I blink rapidly, the realization of the intensity of the situation dawning on me even though I don't know a whole lot about computers. "So… what you're saying is, if Leon keeps trying to access the locked files, and the virus keeps attacking in response… you'll…"

Tron's expression is that of pure sorrow, something I've never seen on him before, and something I'm sure he's never before expressed, despite his wide range of human-like functions. "Yes," he replies glumly as he pauses before a large screen in the center of the tower, "I will be wiped of everything that I am and will have to start anew, building up functions and personality all over again."

I can't hide from my face or explain to myself the sense of utter _loss_ I feel as he says this. I know that he's only a program, but… he has depth and soul, and I think that he has heart, too; a real one, beating and compassionate like mine, even if it might not pump blood and label him as completely human. But he is still _alive, _and he still _exists,_ so to have him erased or left as blank as a sheet of paper… it's **wrong.** It's more wrong than I can even begin to articulate. Because it reminds me of Roxas, who is someone I'm also connected to and who is someone that also have a personality and a soul and a presence and was alive and for a short time, did exist, and it hurts to think of Tron in the same way: as a being with an incomplete heart, or a totally blank one.

I stand up taller, my chest puffing out in defiance. "I won't let that happen," I say lowly, nearly growling. "I refuse to let that happen to you, Tron! Not while I'm around." And it sounds like I'm telling him that I'll protect him, which is odd, because he's older than me (well, as far as looks go; I can't tell how old he truly is, because he looks like he's twenty, maybe as old as twenty-three or -four, and I'm just this seventeen-year-old kid), and normally the older protect the younger, but whatever. I've never been one for following protocol in life.

And then two mirror tears slip down my face as a result of the overwhelming emotion inside of me, and they feel icy cold in this computer world.

Tron leans over and brushes the tears away, and I notice that they look more like liquid mercury than salt water. "Don't cry, Sora," he says sweetly, and I'm shocked by his tone. I've never known something inhuman to behave like this. _His emotional functions must have been upgraded along with everything else, _I rationalize to myself. Tron goes on to say, "All will be well, you'll see. I have faith in you, and in our combined abilities, in order to banish this awful virus."

There's not warning as Tron steps closer and bends forward enough to place a timid, chaste kiss on my lips.

I freeze in place, my eyes growing wide, as a small electrical shock makes my lips tingle. As Tron pulls away, there's added clouds of blue swarming his cheeks, like a cluster of nanites beneath his skin the way blood vessels would be under a human's skin during a blush. He seems confused and for a moment is thoughtfully silent. Then he says softly, "Is that not the gesture Users make when they wish to console another?"

"Uh," I sputter, my hand dropping from my lips without my realizing that I had raised my fingers to touch my lips in the first place. "S-sometimes, but… normally…" _Normally it doesn't occur between two males, or on the lips when it's just between friends, or hardly at all. _But I don't say this, even though it's exactly what my racing mind is thinking. Beneath my microchip-enhanced suit, my heart thuds in my chest. I rub the back of my head where some of my hair pokes out of my helmet. I then shake my hand to wave it aside. "N-never mind."

Tron nods, as if he understands what just happened, but we both know that he doesn't.

And truthfully, neither do I.

xXx

I'm silent for a while. I occupy myself by watching Tron work as he presses holographic keys on a floating keyboard and touches boxes on the overhead screen. Every so often a red light will flash and an alarm will signal, and Tron will briefly explain that he's closing down the multiple layers of the virus's protective shell.

It's when Tron is on the final part of the virus's defense that a crackling electric buzz fizzles in my hearts and almost stops my heart; it sounds like a tree being struck by lightning and then being broken into splinters from the heat. I know this sound all too well; I hear it when it storms on Destiny Islands and some of the palm trees are lost to the storm.

I race forward toward the flash of light where the sound is being emitted from, and forget the thin barrier of awkwardness between Tron and me from his earlier actions as I call out his name and slide on the knees of my suit to his side.

His body is eerily limp, despite how stiff his mechanic joints are. A flash of thought runs through my mind that he could be dead and about to disintegrate at any moment. I banish these thoughts and collect his frame into my lap, resting his head on my thigh. His helmet falls off in the process, and it's strange, because I'm left looking at gently spiked silvery hair, much greyer than Riku's, and wiry to the touch. I comb my hands through it unsurely and repeat over and over in my mind for Tron to open his eyes and to stop angling his eyebrows upward as if in pain and defeat.

I shake his shoulders, remembering that mentally repeated demands are useless. "Tron, Tron, come on, get up! _Tron!_"

My pleas sound desperate, and I hate that sound, because it means that something is coming to an end.

I frantically look around, but for what, I'm not sure. Some sort of first-aid kit? A potion or elixir? A battery? I don't know, because maybe I'm just panicked that Heartless will crop up and take him away from me, or hurt me before I can save him.

Not sure what to do, I lay him gently on the floor and stand up to face the monitor where the virus resides. "Look at what you did!" I bark at it, as if it's a real being and can hear me. I clench my jaw with enough force to crack my teeth. The keyblade from my original trip to this world appears in my hands, and I take aim at the monitor. An option worms it's way into my mind, telling me to blast the screen to isolate the virus.

I do so, and second later, a small purple box with see-through panels holds within it a creepy creature with a black body and laser-red patterns on it squirms inside of the box. Around me, the tower brightens and charges itself, now that it is free of the virus. File folders with information bursting out of them zoom across my vision on the walls of the tower, and I recognize names within the data: Xemnas, Xhenort, Ansem, Kingdom Hearts, and my own name alongside King Mickey's.

I turn my attention on the virus. Scowling at its spider/crab/scorpion-like appearance, I lower my keyblade to the center of the box, which is at about chest-height. The creature itself is about Tron's height, when on all twelve of its feet. "You are going to _die,_" I hiss at it, furious with what it has done to my companion. I know that it technically isn't alive to begin with – it's only a computer virus – but in the heat of my anger, I can't sound intelligent about he situation like Tron would, saying that I will 'eradicate' it.

The virus doesn't look phased by my words. It simply glares at me, its beady red eyes blazing in front of me. I point by keyblade at it, and then leap into the air and bring the edge of the blade crashing into the purple box, succeeding in splitting it in half. As it shatters and fades, I slash the virus with a combo of swings I haven't used in years. It squeals in protest, its black and red body convulsing prior to gushing oily black fluid and melting into a bubbling puddle on the floor of the tower.

I grab hold of Tron's hand, praying that the CDC maneuver will still work, specifically the 'restoration' portion that cleanses the corrupted data.

As my hand faintly glows, I know it will work, and I don't wait a second longer to swipe the strange light over the puddle. I watch as it evaporates and turns white.

On my own, I was able to get rid of a virus. But only after Tron had broken down the multiple shields it possessed.

Collapsing next to Tron, I empty my hands of the keyblade and remove my helmet. Weaving my hand through my hair, I wonder what I can do. Tron said that he would need to reboot, if the virus attacked again and he lost his memory; the virus attacked, it's true, but I'm not sure if he lost any memory, or was simply electrocuted into unconsciousness. And to be honest, I would rather not know which it is, because both are dreadful.

I wish there were some way that I could take Tron into the 'User world' (as he calls it) and help him. Leon might know what to do, since he uses the computer most often, but… But I don't know what would happen if I tried transporting myself and Tron into the research lab in Radiant Garden. I mean, technically I could go alone and ask for help from someone – Cid might know something, and Merlin's magic might be able to help in some way – but I don't want to leave Tron, for fear of what might happen while I'm gone.

So I'm stuck here beside his dimming body, and the dimness unnerves me. The beautiful blue designs on his suit aren't supposed to be that dull; something tells me that if I don't act fast, he'll fade out with the light.

Then what? – Then they'll be no one to help operate the computer, and I'll be without a friend, and…

And it's too scary to think about, not to mention remotely depressing.

So, with a deep breath, I haul Tron to his feet and drag him out of the tower, hoping that there might be a better place for him to rest if I can just find a chest with a map inside of it…

I find one, and while reading it (although Goofy was always better at reading maps than me and Donald, whom got frustrated each time), I discover that there's a new hallway that has created along the same corridor that leads to the Pit Cell, and it's some sort of restoration place, like a bedroom but different.

Being careful, I carry Tron's limp weight toward that place, hoping that something will be in the room that I can use to fix whatever is wrong with him.

xXx

I've tried everything.

For the past half hour, I have pressed buttons and bought potions and elixirs and other effects from a Moogle I found in the Pit Cell, and I'm even gone as far as to try to recharge Tron with an extension cord I found in the wall next to the flat cot-like table I laid him down on.

But nothing seems to be working.

Frantic, I kneel beside him and grasp his hand, the only form of comfort I can think of. "I wish you could tell me what to do," I whisper. I hate seeing my friends like this: down for the count, wounded in some way, and unconscious. When Goofy was hit by that boulder, the King and Donald thought he might be dead. But I knew that he wasn't dead, at least not yet. And I can feel that same sense of surety now, as I'm gazing down upon Tron's relaxed face; I know that he isn't gone yet.

I just wish I could figure out how to bring him back.

Sniffling, because I don't want to cry again, I lay my head on his arm and rummage around in my brain for some kind of solution, no matter how stupid it might be.

My head shoots up as soon as I think of one, however.

I nibble on my bottom lip, because the idea is extremely stupid. Beyond stupid, it's inane, and I don't think I can do it.

But I have to try, don't I? – For Tron's sake, at least.

Inhaling sharply and exhaling slowly, I shuffle to the head of the floating, see-through neon slab and lean over Tron's unconscious face. Both of our helmets lay at the foot of the slab, and I'm glad that I took them off because what I'm about to do would be drastically more awkward with them both on.

I wrench my eyes shut and grip the edge of the slab tightly, feeling it dip half an inch as I lean forward and…

I hesitate, because it _reallyverymuchso _is a stupid idea. I mean, who has it ever worked on, anyway? – Sleeping Beauty? Snow White? Beauty and the Beast? Things of that nature. Still, it's all I have, because fairy tales brought to life are all I know, all I have seen.

_So,_ I figure, _this __**has**__ to work. Kisses always break spells and bring people back to life._

Reassured to some degree, I continue onward, and press my lips to Tron's unresponsive ones, because even he said himself that kisses can be consoling, and if anything else (like, if this doesn't work), I could use some consolation.

I don't make the kiss any longer than it has to be, and as I pull away, I bite my lip again. "Did it work?" I ask the thin air.

Beeps answer me. But not just any beeps; they're they kind of beeps that you hear when your computer boots up, friendly and high-pitched and eager.

I can't stop the grin that breaks out on my face as Tron's lids slowly rise to reveal his eyes. I stand and help him as he attempts to sit up. "What… happened?" he asks, and he takes a look around, his mind calculating where he is and what state everything is in.

He then turns his eyes to me, and I gulp audibly. _Please, please le him still have enough memory to know who I am, _I silently pray.

Tron blinks, and tilts his head. "Sora? Did we get the virus?"

"Yes!" I exclaim, half to answer his question, and half to myself as my prayer is answered. "I took care of it. Everything is back to normal, now," I inform him. _You're okay, which makes everything else okay, too._

A warm smile lifts the corners of his mouth. "I'm glad to hear it," he states, and he hops down from the cot-like table. "However, I am curious to know how you did it."

So I tell him the whole story, and despite my limited vocabulary on techno-stuff, he seems to grasp my meaning. I leave out how worried I was about him, and don't mention what I had to do in order to bring him back; I figure that it is a secret best kept to myself.

He nods at the end, and then suggests we return to the tower to make sure that nothing was missed, and that everything is back up and running. Along the way, Tron takes one of my hands in his and gives it a small squeeze before letting go. "Thank you for everything, Sora," he says, and suddenly I feel like my secret isn't mine alone after all.


End file.
